CORE L: Clinical Research Facilitation Core. The UCLA CFAR Clinical Research Facilitation Core (Core L) provides support for investigators and their staff who are engaged in research involving human subjects with an overall goal to reduce the time between project funding and the initiation and completion of the research. The core has 2 specific aims: 1) To assist investigators with the regulatory approval aspects of biomedical, behavioral and basic translational patient-oriented research in HIV; 2) To establish and maintain a continually-updated research participants' registry that will assist investigators with identifying and enrolling subjects into patient-oriented HIV research at UCLA. This core has created a streamlined process for IRB and other regulatory filing and established a v/ay to identify and contact potential research subjects, which reduces costs and the time needed to receive various institutional regulatory approvals and to identify potential subjects for their research. In addition new clinical and translational faculty as well as fellows and postdoctoral students receive training from this core in human subjects regulatory requirements, in proper IRB and other required submissions and how best to recruit for subjects from the diverse and often hard-to-reach populations of HIV-infected and at-risk individuals in the greater LA community. The core provides UCLA investigators, research trainees and staff access to resources that would otherwise not be available or which may be unaffordable to help expedite their research. The UCLA CFAR Clinical Research Facilitation Core also provides valuable recruitment and enrollment tools which help both existing and new faculty expedite their research and which serves as an attractive value added resource for the recruitment and retention of faculty working in HIV at UCLA. To accomplish these aims the Clinical Research Facilitation Core maintains a Regulatory Support arm, and within the last year, has designed and initiated the Research Study Volunteer Project (RSVP) arm, each of which provides services to UCLA CFAR investigators and trainees involved in HIV research who choose to avail themselves of these services. The RSVP program, initiated in late 2011, is in its subject recruitment and implementation phase. We intend to expand and make it more widely available with this competitive renewal.